Ash and Serena's Honeymoon, An Amourshipping Fanfic
by taeuknam
Summary: Ash and Serena Honeymoon through the Kalos region. Takes place between Parts 1 and 2 of my second Fanfic, "Ash and Serena's Wedding, An Amourshipping Fanfic". One-shot. Ash x Serena, SatoSere, Amourshipping, AASL (Ash and Serena's Love), or whatever you wanna call it.


Ash and Serena's Honeymoon

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

A/N: This takes place after the first part of my second Fanfic, _Ash and Serena's Wedding, An Amourshipping Fanfic_, but before the second part.

"Where should we go for our honeymoon, Ashy?" Serena asked her now-husband.

"I'm taking you to the most romantic place on earth." Ash said, confidently.

"Tee-hee, where's that?" Serena asked, in a fluttery tone.

Ash smiled. He was proud of himself for thinking this up. "I'm taking you to Lumiose City, the City of Love!" Ash smirked inside. 'Who's the romantic one now, Drew?' He thought.

Serena's face fell. "Umm… We LIVE in Lumiose City." Serena reminded Ash, while facepalming.

"W-we do?!" Ash stammered. "I know! Then we'll go on a romantic montage throughout the Kalos Region."

"Awwww… that's so romantic…" Serena was ecstatic.

"We'll start with Vaniville Town!" Ash explained.

And off they went, after leaving their Pokémon in the Daycare.

(Montage Music Plays)

**Vaniville Town**

Serena playfully cuddled with Ash on her old Bed, where she used to live. The room brought back lots of memories. Her Wii U. Her Computer. Her bed. Her mom's Fletchling. The pictures of Ash in battles, the pictures of Ash eating, the pictures of Ash in his swimsuit…

Ash found it a bit creepy, but flattering nonetheless.

**Aquacorde Town**

Ash and Serena were admiring the Fountain. They were making wishes and tossing PokéPennies into the sparkling water. They had no more wishes, however. Both had everything they'd ever wanted: each other. (and food in Ash's case)

**Santalune Forest**

The couple was re-enacting the time they met, in Viridian Forest. Serena pretended to be lost and hurt, and Ash "rescued" her. He wrapped the same handkerchief from back then around Serena's knee, helped her up, pulled her into a hug, then led her out.

**Santalune City**

The two newly-weds were kissing in the Trainers' School. They then were writing very inappropriate messages on the chalkboard, while giggling. The teachers and students will sure be surprised when they get back!

**Chamber of Emptiness**

The young lovers were having some alone time in the Chamber of Emptiness. No one bothered them as the Chamber of Emptiness was said to be a mysterious void that nothing could exist within it. This wasn't true, as Serena was feeding Ash chocolate-covered strawberries that were clearly existing within the Chamber.

**Lumiose City**

Ash took Serena to the Boutique, and bought her everything she wanted. He was filthy rich, after all, and he loved showering his wife with gifts, be it clothes, jewellery, or whatever. Plus, he liked seeing her in pretty clothes.

**Camphrier Town**

Serena was getting her name rated from the name rater. He said that it meant serenity and that it suited her well. Ash asked him to rate "Satoshi". The name rater said it meant wisdom, and that did not suit Ash remotely. Ash was scratching his head and trying to figure out the insult, which only proved the rater's point.

**Parfum Palace**

Ash and Serena were at the Palace to marvel at the statue of Milotic. Serena was astonished at the beauty of the statue, and Ash said that it wasn't as beautiful as her, making Serena blush.

**Connecting Cave**

The lovebirds were making their way through the Connecting Cave, when a horde of Zubats appeared. Serena shrieked and jumped into Ash's arms. Both blushed, and started kissing, forgetting the Zubat that appeared in front of them. They quickly remembered their situation, and ran out of the cave screaming, with like a million Zubat chasing after them.

**Cyllage City**

Serena had suggested renting bikes from the shop, and riding them up the ramp together. At the top, they were feeding each other a variety of foods. Ash accidentally nudged the bikes off of the hill, and remembering that they were rentals, the two ran off, escaping the wrath of the bicycle shop owner.

**Ambrette Town**

Our heroes were at the Aquarium, where they saw two Luvdisc cuddling. Serena thought it was adorable. Ash tapped on the glass, which annoyed the Rendezvous Pokémon, and they both jumped out of the tank and used Hydro Pump on Ash.

It was super effective at teaching Ash a lesson.

**Glittering Cave**

The spouses were lost in the Glittering Cave. Serena had suggested asking a random trainer for help, but Ash's ego wouldn't allow him to ask for directions. Serena sighed. He could be so stubborn sometimes!

**Geosenge Town**

Serena remembered this place. It was where she, Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash stopped the destruction of the world. They were presented with the Honor of Kalos because of this. Team Flare had almost killed her, but Ash saved her from them and Yveltal.

The two decided to spend the night at one of the log cabins, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Reflection Cave**

Serena, due to all the mirrors, was feeling self-conscious about her looks (ironically), and Ash assured her that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and that she was a million times as pretty as any of the girls he had traveled with.

Many miles away, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Bonnie got the feeling that somewhere, someone had insulted them.

**Shalour City**

Ash and Serena were watching the sunset from the top of the Tower of Mastery. They held hands, and cuddled together as the sun set. They began to kiss when the sun was completely under the horizon.

**Kalos Power Plant**

The two lovers were exploring the power plant, which was off limits to the public, but Ash had managed to break in. Serena loved this side of Ash, his daring and adventurous side.

Ash, however, knew nothing of the restrictions and merely wandered in, managing to open the door with a device from Clemont.

**Sea Spirit's Den**

The couple managed to make their way all the way to the den. Not to pass up an opportunity to be alone, the duo started French-kissing. Serena was a bit scared of the dark, but being with Ash more than made up for it.

**Lumiose City**

This time in Lumiose, Ash took Serena to the Stone Emporium, where he bought her all the jewellery she wanted, including the Charizardite Y, which cost a million PokéDollars, but after seeing how "stlylish" Serena was, he gave them a 99% discount, reducing the price to ten thousand PokéDollars.

Ash was slightly annoyed that some old guy was flirting with his wife. Serena was mortified of the thought.

**Laverre City**

The lovebirds were at the Poké Ball Factory, taking a group tour of the place. It was a really boring tour, but Ash insisted coming here, as there were free Master Balls for everyone, provided they could wait through the tour. Serena sighed. What Ash was willing to do for Pokémon…

**Lost Hotel**

Serena was holding on to Ash's arm tightly. She didn't feel particularly safe with the gangs here. She knew everything was fine, though. Ash would protect her.

Little did she know, Ash had gotten himself into an argument with a gang leader. Alarmed, Serena apologized to the gang leader, and dragged Ash out of the Hotel.

**Dendemille Town**

There wasn't much to do in Dendemille, so Ash and Serena decided to go to Frost Cavern.

**Frost Cavern**

Ash and Serena were cuddling for warmth. Each other's body seemed so warm…

Unfortunately, a horde of wild Smoochum started using sweet kiss on Ash. Serena, in jealousy, started chasing the Smoochum away.

**Anistar City**

The newly-weds were admiring the sundial in the city. They decided they wanted a Picture, so they called Phil the photo guy.

The sundial began reacting to the Trainers' Mega Rings, which effectively ruined the picture.

**Couriway Town**

There wasn't much to see in Couriway Town, so the young lovers decided to just head to Terminus Cave.

**Terminus Cave**

Ash and Serena were at Terminus Cave, and more specifically, in front of the Legendary Zygarde. Before it could do anything, Ash caught it with a Master Ball, then transported it to Cassius' PC.

Serena was terrified of this place, after seeing such a scary Pokémon, but she was soon comforted with a hug and kiss from Ash.

**Snowbelle City**

Serena was cold, so Ash took her to the Pokémon village to thaw out.

**Pokémon Village**

The fields of the village were much warmer than Snowbelle. Ash and Serena lay together, Taking a nap in each other's arms.

When they woke up, they found a bunch of Pokemon surrounding them. Serena realized she had a Jigglypuff in her arms, and was startled. She regained her calmness in a matter of moments, however, and decided to use her Master Ball on the Balloon Pokémon, then sent it to Cassius' PC.

**Victory Road**

Our heroes still remembered their first time through this road. This time was significantly easier. They breezed through 4 caves and 3 groves, and arrived at the Kalos League.

**Kalos Pokémon League**

This was where he won, all those years ago, making Ash the Kalos Champion. Serena gazed into his eyes. They kissed for a few seconds, then they ended it. She was very proud of Ash, although the Paparazzi was a bit annoying. They held hands before entering the Hall of Fame. There, they saw a picture of all of Ash's Kalos Pokémon, Pikachu, and Ash kissing Serena. That was when they kissed on TV, becoming the centre of attention for many years to come. Even now, photographers came to their home and bothered them.

**Lumiose City**

The two lovers were waiting for their train to Kiloude City. This was their last destination, and Serena decided to make it a good one.

(End of Montage Music)

**Kiloude City**

Ash and Serena checked into their hotel room.

"What is it that you wanted to do here?" Ash asked.

"You'll see…" Serena coyly smiled.

_One "the talk", lemon, and pregnancy test later…_

"Congratulations, Ashy! You're going to be a father!" Serena said.

Ash smiled. Paul's words from his dream were coming true one by one.

And All was well.


End file.
